1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of swinging objects suspended by a suspending cord or the like and is more particularly directed to such devices where two swinging objects are suspended in proximity to one another in such manner that their suspension means would be wrapped around one another. The invention is even more particularly directed to such a device wherein there is a method for swinging one object about the other, wherein energy is transferred between the two such that the second object may ultimately acquire the momentum while the first one loses it and comes to rest. The invention is more particularly directed to a method utilizing such objects as have been mentioned for an entertainment device for children or other persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is literally no prior art known to me having a bearing upon the present invention. There are many swings of various types known, and it is customary to swing heavy objects on the end of a cable or the like. For example, it is known to swing a heavy metal ball upon the end of a cord for purposes of demolishing buildings. Likewise, it is known for children to swing back and forth on a swing suspended for a pair of cords overhead.
The present invention, however, comprises the utilization of two swing-like objects, each suspended from a single point and in close proximity to one another, wherein they can be wrapped about one another. It further involves a method wherein one of the objects is first given momentum in a circular direction about the other object which is standing still, and the second object gradually takes from the first all of its momentum and action and brings it to rest while the second enters into an orbit about the first. In this respect the invention is completely unique and without prior art.